The Jackson Legacy
The Jackson Legacy is a Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus fanfiction written by Simon Layton, (FlamingoValdez). Basic Information From Tvtropes: Seven years after the events of the The Heroes of Olympus, Percy Jackson had mysteriously disappeared from the face of the earth. His "disappearance" then caused a lot of problems in for demigods; the latter getting chased and hunt down by monsters even more, the Prophetical Seven from the previous war was forced to go into hiding, and basically half-blood lives are becoming harder. Jump another seven years later, a boy name Peter, a kid who knows of the godly world for a long time but never truly believed in it until recently, comes to Camp Half-Blood and claims to be Percy Jackson's mortal younger brother. He also claims to know where the missing Percy Jackson is, thanks to a dream, despite actually not knowing where his brother actually is. Peter is then sort of forced to go on a quest to find his older brother, and he is dragged into a series of events where he discovers dark secrets that Percy did not include in his stories... Stories Nameless Finder (Part One) - A person who claims to be Percy Jackson's mortal half brother has arrived into Camp Half-Blood, bringing unexpected news. Peter Blofis, thirteen, had dreamed about Percy Jackson. But it wasn't an ordinary dream. Turns out, Percy isn't dead at all. He's just missing. Now Peter is forced to find his half-brother along with a few new friends and travel around the continent to find him. But the Olympian gods do not approve of Peter's quest. There is a chance that their secret might come out because of him... Thousand Enemies (Part Two) - Six months living in the Kansas state has made Peter Blofis, fourteen, better. But then, it turns bad when monsters attack Peter's middle school and cornered him and his friend, Amy. When he returns home, Peter discovers that trouble is stirring between the two organizations, The Esperanza and The Oneiro. Doesn't help that other groups are also joining in the fight. And a new revelation has dawn to him when he goes on another quest with fellow demigod friends Leon Hamilton and Claire Williams: the man behind everything is about to reveal himself... Colorless World (Part Three) - August Eleven. A week before Percy Jackson's birthday. Time is running out for Peter Blofis, fifteen, to find Him. Peter can only guess that if he confronts Him before Percy's birthday without affecting anything, he might get the gods' sympathy and can let him go back home. It turns out it's more difficult than Peter had imagined it to be. Amy, his friend, is the key to stop both wars and, probably, the only candidate to help save his half-brother, Percy, from total oblivion. Peter has to make choices, difficult choices. But losing a friend is more painful than he thought it would be... An Act Of Defiance (Part Zero) - Leo Valdez, twenty-one, is having a good time in flight school when old friend Piper McLean, twenty, comes to visit him with news: Jason Grace has gone missing. With no clue where to find him, Leo and Piper sets out to search for their lost friend. But they don't know that they're going to get more than they are supposed to bargain for... Awards In-site External - Best Original Character Winner, The Phoenix Award, Round Eight. - Nominated for Best Original Character, The Verita Awards Round Seven. Category:The Jackson Legacy Category:Mortals Category:Peter Blofis Category:Adventure Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Percy Category:Annabeth Category:Leo Category:Nico Category:Nico di Angelo Category:Drama Category:Rachel Category:Index Page